Noteworthy
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: A little tale about note passing in class! Just Jerome x Mara (for now!) Give me requests for the next chapters! :D


**This is the first oneshot of many, but send in reviews of any ship, and I'll do it! Regardless of whether I support the pairing or not. :D 3 One rule: the request will be in note form. If you want a regular story, message me personally. ;)**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Yes I do.**

**No. I'm kidding.**

Mara-

What did you get for number 5? I'm more than certain your brilliant mind has come up with some answer or another.

-J

Jerome-

I am not going to cheat, thank you very much! Stop misbehaving; if Sweetie catches us passing notes, we're going to be in trouble, and I am not going to take the blame for you! I'm not very good at covering or lying as it is!

-M

Mara-

How perfectly behaved you are! Come on, Mara, it's the only question I've missed. It doesn't count as cheating if it's not an important assignment. It's not as if this were the final exam or anything. It's question five on the backside of a chapter 11.3 worksheet. Live a little. Tell me the answer!

-J

Jerome!

Stop passing notes! If I told you the answer, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I can't cheat, Jerome, I just can't! It still counts as cheating, by the way. Cheating is cheating, and that's final. You're a terrible influence.

-M

P.S.- Why don't you just ask Alfie? He's your lab partner, isn't he?

Mara-

Mara, Mara, Mara. You should know by now that Alfie has zero credibility for anything. As a matter of fact, I don't think he's even started number one. He's probably in the negatives. I know that's not physically possible but I'm sure the great and almighty Alfredo has found a way.

This question is killing me. I don't think it's even in the textbook.

-J

Jerome-

JEROME CLARKE stop with the note passing! This is an important class, and we're supposed to be working quietly, not tossing a piece of paper back and forth. What if Mr. Sweet came by and decided to read it?

-M

P.S.- I can see you writing the next note. Don't do it! Just stop passing them back and forth, PLEASE.

Mara-

Ooh, getting feisty, are we? Calm down, Mara. Think about this. I'm supposed to be doing the worksheet, right? And to do that, I need to fill in all the answers, right? Well, all the lines are filled except for that god damned number five. So I cannot complete the worksheet unless I find out number five, but you won't tell me number five because I need to complete the worksheet. It's an unescapable paradox. I'm trapped, Mara. SAVE ME.

-J

Hey, did either of you guys get the answer to number one?

-The Alpha Dog

Get out of here, Alfie. This is a private conversation.

-J

P.S.- "Alpha Dog"?

Alfie, how did you even get ahold of this?

-M

I'm a ninja. That's how! Now tell me the answer!

-The Alpha Dog

Alfie-

You have never been, are not, and will never be "the Alpha Dog." Stop writing in this note and just pass it down the table like I told you to.

-J

P.S.- You shouldn't even be reading this, but I left you a message because I know you aren't going to listen.

You know me so well! Now what's the answer, man?

-The Alpha Dog

Alfie-

Wait, this got all messed up. You passed it to me, not Jerome. And you're sitting right beside him, why can't you just ask him in person?

-M

Alfie I swear to God stop grabbing this note. I think I'll just start throwing it across the table so you can't get to it.

-J

Jerome-

I got to it.

-The Alpha Dog

Alfie-

Please stop with the note passing, and tell Jerome to stop it, too.

-M

P.S.- The answer to number one is "yes", Alfie. It was an opinion- baed question. I can't really see how you missed that.

Thanks, dude! :D Okay okay, I'll stop bothering you now.

On to number two!

-The Alpha Dog.

Mara-

So, how about that number five? Come on, I know you must have it.

Wait.

Do you even know it? Or have you been stalling trying to figure out the right answer?

Ahahaha… the plot thickens.

-J

Jerome-

Of course I know the answer. It's a simple question.

-M

Mara-

Then what's the answer?

-J

Jerome-

I refuse to reply. This is getting ridiculous! Goodbye, Jerome.

-M

Mara

-J

Mara

-J

Mara

-J

Mara

-J

Mara, will you tell me?

-J

Will you tell me?

-J

Will you tell me?

-J

Will you go out with me?

-J

Jerome-

What?

Really?

-M

Mara-

Hah! I knew that would get your attention.

-J

P.S.- Might as well say it. Really.

Jerome-

I don't know what to say.

-M

Mara-

Say yes. And tell me the answer. That's another thing you could say.

Just saying.

-J

Jerome-

I say….yes.

But can we talk after class? In person?

-M

Mara-

We most certainly can.

-J

Jerome-

Good. Now stop passing notes.

-M

P.S.- I'm still not going to cheat for you.

Mara-

Damn.

-J ;)


End file.
